KND Crash Course: The 100 Most Intense Moments
by numbuh4lpluva
Summary: Inspired by Degrassi Crash Course. My 4th KND fic. The Kids Next Door reminse on the 100 most intense momets of season 1. Will also be some mentionings for what I know (not much :P) about season 2. Rated PG for minor cursing.
1. Default Chapter

Hi! It's me again attempting yet another fic. I don't really think it's that bad, but I just wrote it an hour ago and it's 1:24 AM right now, but I'm still wide awake! Yeah, anyway, this fic is based on the Degrassi Crash Course, the 100 most intense moments. I made the Codename: Kids Next Door Crash Course, the 100 most intense moments. I unfortunately only know very little about season 2, so the only 'sneak peaks' you'll get are my guesses for what the episodes' name will be interpreted into. (Ex: Operation: Anna A New Naughty Adolescent) this is the first chapter, most intense disses and battles, hosted by Numbuh 2 and Lizzie. I hope you like it! Flames expected and will be used to burn the preppy girls at my school, you know who you are!  
  
~* Chapter 1: Most Intense Disses and Battles*~  
  
2: Hey! I'm Numbuh 2 and this is Numbuh 1s' girlfriend Lizzie and we're here to host the very first chapter of the Codename: Kids Next Door Crash Course. Lizzie: HI NIGEY!! 2: Shut up, Lizzie! Anyway, we both know that you all can't wait for season 2 of Kids Next Door, so we're taking flashbacks to the good old days of season 1. And what are we gonna talk about today, Lizzie? Lizzie: NIGEY! 2: No! The other thing! Lizzie: OH YEAH! We're gonna talk about the most intense disses and battles. We're also gonna do a guessing thing on what the new episodes' names' get spelt out to be. 2: And the last chapter will be hosted by moa and my teammates for the top ten most intense moments. Lizzie: And remember, if a moment you think is intense isn't in the countdown, it might be in the last chapter. 2: now it's time for the most intense disses. (Black screen comes up and the words, 'Most Intense Disses' is typed) 100) dcfdtl: Good afternoon, Kids Next Door. We're here to strike your posteriors with our feet. 3: You're here to what? Dcfdtl: Kick your butts! 99)Lizzie: How come you say we're going out when we're alone and then deny it in front of your friends? 1: I never did that! Lizzie: You just did! 1: Well, I never said we were going out out. Lizzie: We'll see who's going out out! (Pushes Numbuh 1 into mud puddle) 98) Little girl: Hey Wally! Do you wanna borrow my purse? 4: Why you little.! 97)5: Numbuh 1! You're being brainwashed! You gotta fight it! 1: You're just jealous! 5: Jealous? Don't hold you're. (Gets thrown) 96) 3: You're Lizzies' boyfriend! You're Lizzies' boyfriend! 4: Am not! 3: Are to! 4: Am not! 3: Are to! 95) Dr. Teef: First there's the brushing! Then the scraping, and the scrubbing and the spitting! Oh, the freshness! 4: Freak! 94) 2: So I'm sendin' this dish back to the kitchen! 5: Sendin' it back to the, come on man! 93) 2: Its snack time, frowline. 5: Snack time, frowline, you got to be kidding! 92) 5: Your candy's sugar free! (Kicks candy onto Capt. Sticky beard) 91) 1: Hello, would you like to accept a collect call, FROM THE 21ST CENTURY! 90) 3: Did you bring Bradley's bottle? 2: I thought you were gonna bring it. 3: Oh, so now I have to do everything! 2: Are you saying I don't do my fair share? 3: Oh, just drop it, will you Numbuh 2! 2: (sighs) I get no respect! (Imitating Numbuh 3) Do this Numbuh 2; get that, blah blah blah blah, Bradley! (Sighs) One of these days! There! Is that everything? 3: Well I don't know, is it? 1: CAN WE GET A MOVE ON! Bradley: WAAAAAAH! 3: Oh, nice going Numbuh 1! 2: Yeah, great job! ~ Lizzie: Wow! Good Numbuh 3 imitation! 2: Thanks! Now it's time for (drum roll) episode guessing! And tonight's episode is. Lizzie: Operation: Kiss (part 2 of episode 19. Premiers November 7th) Oooo! I hope the kiss is between me and Nigey! 2: For all YOU know, it could be between anyone, say maybe Numbuh 3 and 4. (Numbuh 4 bursts in) I AINT KISSIN' NO GIRL! 2: Go! You're not on the show till chapter 3! 4: Fine! (Sighs and leaves) Lizzie: No it'll be me and Nigey! 2: Whatever. Anyway, Numbuh4lpluva thinks it stands for: Kids In Sticky Situations Lizzie: Cool! Maybe she's right! 2: We'll have to wait until November 7th to see! Lizzie: Damn! That's like over a months' wait! 2: Anyway, time for the intense battles. (Screen types: intense battles) 89) Battle between Knightbrace, Kids Next Door, and Dr.Teef. 88) Battle between Numbuh 2 and Grandma Stuffum. 87) Battle between Numbuhs' 1, 4, and 5 against the ice-cream monster. 86) Battle between Numbuhs' 2-5 while Numbuh 1 is away and the dcfdtl have to leave because of the curfew alert. 85) Battle between Numbuh 5 and Capt. Sticky beard. 84) Battle against Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb with Lasso Lass. 83) When Numbuh 3 gets Hippy-Hop to destroy the giant turnip and the turnip crushes Hippy-Hop. 82) The battle with Numbuhs 2-5 vs. the dcfdtl with the age changing ray. 81) When Numbuh 1 battled father. 80) When Mr.B attempted to use a baby ray on Numbuh 1. ~ Lizzie: Well, that's all for the first chapter of Codename: Kids Next Door Crash Course, the 100 most intense moments. 2: Next chapter Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5 will be hosting for intense fashion and shocks of Codename: Kids Next Door season 1. Lizzie: See ya later! Say goodbye Numbuh 2. 2: Goodbye, Numbuh 2. Lizzie: Bet ya didn't see that one coming! Bye! 2: Bye! (Under his breath) I need a soda!  
  
Well, that was chapter 1. Please review! Tell me if it made you, laugh, barf, cry, kill the computer, etc. I need to type chapter 9 of my other fic! Damn! Bye! ~*numbuh4lpluva*~ 


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize for this chapter not being put up for a while, but now that the new season of Kids Next Door is a week away, I'm going to update this fic throughout the week. I'm taking a break from Live at the Elimination Round, since it's becoming a sucky story without a point. (Yes, I've finally admitted it!) Well, time to continue on with, chapter 2!  
  
~*Codename: Kids Next Door Crash Course: the 100 most intense moments*~  
  
~*Chapter 2, hosted by Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5*~  
  
5: Hey! I'm Numbuh 5 and this is my good friend and teammate, Numbuh 3. 3: YAY! HI!! 5: Don't mind her, she's high on sugar. Anyway, welcome to the Codename: Kids Next Door Crash Crouse: the 100 Most Intense Moments. Before we start showing the new intense moments, numbuh4lpluva informed us that she would like to add a new segment to the show called... 3: ANWERING THE REVIEWS! 5: And what will we be doing in this new segment? 3: WHAT I SAID BEFORE! So lets start now, reviewer numbuh 2, Gothic Dancer, numbuh4lpluva apologizes for this all being in a clump of sentences and being sorta hard to read and she wants you to know that she types this either early in the morning or later at night, so she doesn't know what the *beep* she's doing. 5: Reviewer numbuh 5, like me, Numbuh 65 (well, she really has her own numbuh, but whatever), numbuh4lpluva agrees with you and thinks that cartoon network should pay her money and put this on TV, even though she would be sued by the people who made the Degrassi one, but she'd write a disclaimer. 3: Reviewer numbuh 6, Krissi3, numbuh4lpluva is pretty sure that the names of the episodes do have to do with the episode itself so yes, Operation: Kiss will have kissing. 5: And last but not least, reviewer numbuh 7, N.C. PsyChick, numbuh4lpluva got the names of these episodes from this direct link: = 1061218687 3: And numbuh4lpluva thanks every single freakin' person who took out time in their lives to review her fanfic. 7 reviews is probably the best she's ever done on a first chapter. 5: Now let's move on to the most intense shocks. 3: YAY! (Screen types: most intense shocks) 79)3: I feel bad for Numbuh 1, having to work while we're having so much fun! 5: Oooo! Numbuh 1's working all right. He's working it real hard. 1: (nervously) uh, hi guys. Lizzie: Why don't you introduce me to your friends, Nigey? 1: This..is..Lizzie. 2and4: NIGEY'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!!!! 78)1: Hey! What'd you get me? 3: NOTHING! Ha ha ha ha ha! 77)4: Ha! You delightful children should have been put in a cage years ago! DC: You mean like, yourself. 4: I hate it when they do that. 76)1: It's so beautiful! (Hamsters all run out of wheelie things) 75)1: Dr. Teef! Dr.Teef: Did someone call my name? All: Dr.Teef? 1: (clears trough) Just as I suspected, Mr. Jelly! All: Mr. Jelly? 74) Mega Mom: Good job, son. 274: Mom? Dad? 73)3: I.found.him. All: (Gasps as they see Numbuh 1 as a middle aged man) 72) 1: What could happen? (Grandma Stuffum breaks in) THAT could happen! 71)2: Hey fellas! I'm ok! (Ice-Cream monster steps on Numbuh 2) 70) Rupert Putkin: Ha ha! I've seen some bad players before but you've go to be the worst ever! Ha ha ha! (Blimp falls down and golf ball falls in hole) All: YAY! Rupert Putkin: Lucky shot! ~***~ 3: Wow! Those were some shocking shocks! 5: Ok then. Well let's go to the episode guessing thingy. And the episode is.take it, Numbuh 3! 3: OPERATION: BEACH Beaches End All Catches in Hollister 5: Numbuh 5 thinks in that episode, you and Numbuh 5 might go to Hollister and spend all the money on the Kids Next Door account on overpriced clothes. 3: Ha ha! Numbuh 1 would kill us! 5: Yeah. Let's move on to the most intense fashion. 3: YAY! (Screen types: most intense fashion) 69) Numbuh 1 in piñata star thingy. 68) Numbuh 2s' fighting uniform in Operation: No Powuh. 67) Numbuh 3 in party dress. 66) Numbuh 4 dressed up as Numbuh 1. 65) Lasso Lass's outfit. 64) Rupert Putkins' pants. 63) When Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, and 5s clothes fly off. 62) All the Kids Next Door in their bathing suits. 61) Numbuh 4 in rainbow monkeys dress and lip-gloss. 60) Numbuh 3 in rainbow monkeys' shirt. ~***~ 3: I love that shirt! 5: Whatever. Well, numbuh4lpluva has to finish this now 'cause she has to go meet up with her friend so, write reviews and check in for next time when Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 4 will be hosting the most intensely gross and intense stupidity. Bye people! 3: BYE!!!! ~***~  
  
I'm done, go to go. Write reviews! Bye! ~*numbuh4lpluva*~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the very long wait. Here's chapter 3, review or else!  
  
~*Chapter 3*~  
  
1: Hello and welcome to the KND Crash Course: the 100 most intense moments. And... 4: Today we'll be talking about the intensely gross and intensely stupid moments in season 1 of KND! 1:DON'T interrupt me! Or else you'll be put on a five month sevatical. 4: Fine, fine. Well let's start off with the intensely gross moments of KND! 1: Roll 'em, camera dude! (Black screen types 'Intensely Gross Moments') 59)1: Your teeth should look like THIS! (Shows Numbuh 4s' rotting teeth) 2: Or this! (Shows his rotting teeth) 5: Or this! (Shows her rotting teeth) 58) All of the food in Operation: No Powuh. 57)1: What flavor do you plan on sharing with them. Peach? Rum raisin? 56) Lion dude: Who's a happy boy? (1 barfs) 55) Capt. SB: Ohhh! Berrylicious! (Puts hairy lollypop in mouth) 54) 4: If we're moving on to duckies, I'm gonna need some soda! (Turnip comes out of soda dispenser thingy.) 53) 4s' dad: How was your trip to the bathroom? Everything come out ok? (Chuckles) 52) All lice in Operation: Lice. 51) Bradley's mom and dad spray smelly stuff on kids. 50) Common Cold in Operation: Tommy. ~***~ 4: Wow! I'm a manly dude and I still thought those were gross! 1: Yeah, sure, whatever. Now it's everyone's favorite part of the show, answering the reviews! 4: Ok, this first one is from jysella (damn the login... oh i already used that one). 1: You weren't supposed to read the whole title! 4: Oh well! Anywho, thanks for the tip, numbuh4lpluva informed us that she'll try her hardest to double space this time. 1: The next one is from N.C. PsyChick: go on AIM any time this month and instant message numbuh4lpluva (that's her screen name on AIM too) and she'll give you the link. 4: This one is from Aprime (aka: numbuh4lpluvas' bff, Alyssa): You're right; George should die and thank you for taking out precious keyboarding time to review my fic. 1: This next one is from Meep ish angry _ : numbuh4lpluva apologizes greatly for not spelling fraulein correctly, she's only about 5% German and the only word she knows how to say in German is arshlock, which you obviously know what that means, so yeah. 4: Now we have like two more from the person before. Numbuh4lpluva, like before, apologizes greatly for not updating, but she has too much marching band and other crap and is lucky that she has any time to type at all. 1: (Almost done, yay) now we have one from Numbuh 65: in my dreams! 4: And the last one is another from Aprime: DPC (our codenames for cute dudes, don't ask) already likes you, now get him to hook me up with DDM, damnit! 1: Finally, now we have the guessing of the episodes or whatever. 4: And this time it's: Operation: Support Stress Under Pressure Puts On Rough Times 1: Well, we all know what it's about because of the commercial for it, but numbuh4lpluva just wants to make one small minute comment. 4: Why the *beep* does Numbuh 5s' sister look like the dude from Mille Vanille? 1: Oh and it looks like Numbuh 2 has a thong on his head in the previews. 4: What's a thong? 1: Ask Numbuh 3. (Numbuh 4 runs out of studio to Numbuh 3s' room) 3: Hi Numbuh 4! (Hugs) 4: Numbuh 3, can I ask you something? 3: Sure, what? 4: What's a thong? (Numbuh 3 runs away screaming in fear. Numbuh 4 shrugs and walks back to studio) 4: I guess it'll always be a mystery. 1: Oh well! (Under his breath) Thank gawd. 4: What? 1: Never mind. Let's move on to the intensely stupid moments, shall we. I'm sure we'll see you in a lot of these. 4: Whatever. I'm the tough kid, not the stupid kid. 1: But still. 4: Just shut up and play the damn clips! (Screen types: 'Intensely stupid moments.') 49) Woaaah! (1 drills hole in poll) Uh, who wants to go to the kiddie pool? 48)3: La la la, etc. (Walks into dead end) Ahhhh! 47)3: They were tired, silly! They need a vacation! Hamster holiday! Fun for all! 46) 5: Yeah, he'd probably make us build a cannon that shoots clams or something. 3: *giggles* 4: That's it! We'll build a clam cannon. 5: Numbuh 5 was joking when she said clam cannon. 45)4: Numbuh 3! Hey! Let's get to work on that clam cannon. (3 throws random stuffed animals at 4) Fine, fine. I'll come back later. 44)2: Yeah! Get him Yippers! 4: Hey Numbuh 2! Let's get ahead on that clam cannon! (2 pushes 4 off ladder) 43)5: Numbuh 5s' got to stop drinking a million gallons of soda before bed! (5 goes in bathroom) 4: Hey! Wanna check out your clam cannon work schedule? (5 put toilet plunger over 4s' mouth.) So I'll see you upstairs later then? 42)4: My pal Numbuh 2 here could beat you any day of the week! RP: If I played a bazillion million games against your fat little friend here, I'd mop the floor with him every time! 2: That's it! I've never played your stupid game, but you're on! 41)30c: I could sure use a mango soda. That's an order. 4: Stupid penguin. (Leaves to get soda) 1: We intercept missiles! Hello? 30c! Fire intercept missiles! 4: Here's your cruddy soda.hey! What are you, def or something! Numbuh 1's calling us! 40)4: Numbuh 4, you're some kind of genius! (Pianos fall out of truck and over Numbuh 4) ~***~ 1: See! I told you! 60% of the intensely stupid moments were because of you! 4: And.your point is. 1: I was right! Ha ha ha ha! 4: So.your point is. 1: Uh, you are stupid. But, that doesn't matter. We have to go now. 4: Ok! Next chapter, you get to pick who hosts in your reviews will it be: 1) The teen titans. 2) Stewie and Brian from Family Guy 3) Luke and Perry from Home Movies. Or 4) Travis and Robbie from Radio Free Roscoe. 1: Indicate which one you want in your review please! Until then, bye! 4: Bye! 


	4. Chapter 4

I'm finally updating in a decent amount of time! Yay! Well, gigantic thanks to those of you who voted! And the winner is…...............Teen Titans! Brian and Stewie got second runner up, though. I hope you enjoy the KND Crash Course, Chapter 4, and remember, REVIEW OR ELSE I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU!!!! Just kidding, but you still better review. Enjoy! Oh, FYI: The names of the Teen Titans, for those of you who never watched the show, are as follows: Ro: Robin, SF: Starfire, Ra: Raven, Cy: Cyborg, and last but not least, BB: Beast Boy. On with the fic!

 ~*Chapter 4*~

Ra: Hello. Welcome to the KND Crash Course….

SF: Raven, what is a KND?

Ra: It stands for Kids Next Door…Robin, you know more about it then I do, you continue.

Ro: Fine, fine. The Kids Next Door are a group of kids who fight adults who want to rule the world. Instead of names, they have numbuhs, like the leader, Numbuh 1.

SF: Ok….what is a door?

Ro: (pulls out pocket dictionary) Here's a dictionary, knock yourself out.

SF: Thank you for this wonderful…book, Robin. (Goes into corner and begins reading)

Ra: As I was saying before, this is the show that we were forced to host by you, the reader. Damn you, readers. 

Cy: Hey, it's better than battling Mad Mod.

Ra: *shudders* the memories.

BB: Like when Cyborg gave you a wet willie!

Ra: SHUT UP YOU LITTLE TWIRP! I TOLD YOU NEVER TO MENTION THAT AGAIN!!!

Cy: Someone's going through PMS.

Ra: HOW DARE YOU! YOU NEVER EVER SAY THAT TO A GIRL! JUST BECAUSE A GIRLS' PISSED OFF BY HER DAMN TEAMMATES DOESN'T MEAN SHE HAS PMS! THAT'S LIKE THE WORST THING YOU COULD EVER SAY TO A GIRL!!!!

BB: I thought the worst thing you could ever say to a girl was, "Hey, sweet cheeks, how's that ba-donk-a-donk doin'"?

Ra: Idiots, I'm surrounded by idiots!

Ro: Enough of this fighting crap, let's get on with the…

SF: Claps! Was that correct Robin?

Ro: No, Star, clips.

SF: Sorry. On with the clips for the most intensely bad moves.

(Screen types: Most Intensely Bad Moves)

39) Numbuh 1 going on lifeguard chair. 

38) Numbuh 3 putting hamsters on vacation.

37) Dcfdtl inviting Laura Limpin to their birthday party.

36) Sending Numbuh 3 to get candy.

35) KND blasting mustard on teens.

34) KND bringing 30c on mission.

33) Numbuh 3 and 2 taking home baby skunk.

32) Numbuh 1 using password to get ice-cream.

31) Numbuh 4 being in charge when Numbuh 1 was away.

30) Numbuh 5 letting the fly go.

~***~

Cy: Those were pretty intense, and bad moves.

BB: Yeah, you'd never see me makes moves like that.

Ra:*sarcastically* Right and I'm little miss preppy. Watch me wave my pom-poms and dance around in my pretty cheerleading skirt while screaming, "Let's go reds!" on the top of my lungs. 

BB: Really? Can you put the skirt on? Puhleeeeese!

Cy:*whispers into BBs' ear* She was being sarcastic.

BB: Oh…*under breath* damnit!

SF: What is this leading of cheers?

Ro: Oh, it's…

Ra: *puts hand over Robins' mouth* Please, don't give her any ideas!

Ro: Fine, well, it's already time for answering the reviews. The first one is from Aprime; numbuh4pluva wants to sleep to, so tough noggies.

SF: The next one is from Angelic-Shadowcat; once again, numbuh4lpluva is going to try her hardest to fix the clumping problem.

Ra: Now one from fanfic-reader01; numbuh4lpluva is also glad she updated and thanks you for voting. (and all the other people who did so she doesn't have to write it 5thousand times) 

Cy: Now one from Gothic Dancer; don't worry, numbuh4lpluva will soon get to reading your Teen Titans fic.

BB: Next is from Anime Obsessor YR; of course Teen Titans would be funny, I'm in it.

Ra: Hey, that's not written down. 

BB: Shut up, you're just jealous!

Ra: How the hell could someone be jealous of you?

BB: How the hell could someone resist being jealous of my wit and good looks.

Ra: Whatever.

Ro: Anyway, the next is from Pansy Potter; thanks for finally reviewing and…Beast Boy Raven. Oooo!

Ra: *blushing* No way! Eww! I'd never!

BB: Come on Raven, you know you want me.

Ra: FINE! I'm madly in love with you, but before whoever Pansy Potter is reviewed this fic that we got forced into writing, I didn't feel like telling you, but now I do! I LOVE YOU!!!! (Runs into BBs' arms and begins to kiss him)

Cy: I knew it!

SF: This is…just plain freaky.

Ro: You got that right. 

SF: Anyway, the next review is from Aprime; no, GCMs' better than DPC. What the hell is a GCM and a DPC?

Ro: I don't know, I'll go to Aprime and ask her. (Robin jumps from micrsoft word and into my instant message with Aprime)

numbuh4lpluva: Robin from Teen Titans wants to know what GCM and DPC stands for. 

binrockin4cg: They're codenames for the dudes numbuh4lpluva and I like, GCM stands for Green Cutie Mike, the dude numbuh4lpluva likes and DPC stand for Drama Pigeon (dun ask) Cutie, the dude I like, and oh lucky me! He likes me back!

numbuh4lpluva: shut up, woman! (Robin jumps out of instant message and back into Microsoft Word)

Ro: Ok, I'm back. 

Cy: Uh, Robin, they still haven't stopped with the kissing.

Ro: Star, could you please stop Raven and Beast Boy, for all our sakes.

SF: Of course, Robin.

Cy: In the mean time, we forgot one more review, which is from N.C. PsyChick; Stewie WILL be governor! HA HA HA HA HA!!!

Ro: Let's go to the clips of the most intense annoyances/tricks/embarrassing moments.

(Screen types: Most Intense Annoyances/Tricks/Embarrassing moments.)

29) Grandma Stuffum

28) Lasso Lass

27) Dcfdtl and Laura Limpin

26) Numbuh 274s' parents

25) Numbuh 3 walking in with shiny teeth.

24) Numbuh 4 dressed as Numbuh 1

23) Rupert Putkin losing in front of a crowd.

22)Numbuh 5 with lice eaten hair.

21) KND in their bathing suits.

20) Tommy bugging KND during battle.

~***~

Cy: Is this over yet?

Ro: No, we still have the episode guessing thingy or whatever.

SF: Robin, I have failed to keep Raven and Beast Boy from kissing each other. 

Ro: Screw it; we'll deal with it when this hell is finally over.

Cy: Thank the Lord that it will be soon. Star, you read the episode thingy.

SF:  Ok, Operation: Movie

Mind 

Over 

Villains

In

End

Ro: Let's go catch one now! Bye all!

SF & Cy: Bye!!!

~***~

New KND in 7 mins, see ya lata! Bye!!!~*numbuh4lpluva*~


End file.
